The Perfect Man
by minze103
Summary: Edward left hoping Bella could move on without him. Bella gets a bad job, but because of Edward she can't concentrate whenever she tries to do something right. Everything reminds her of him. But then Edward comes back after 5 years. Not a smart move.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This will be a short story but Please Review! **

** BPOV**

I sat down in the small booth with Angela, and Jessica. We hadn't seen each other in five years.

"So, how's everything?" Angela asked me.

"Fine. I guess. I work as a receptionist at the hospital." I answered.

"So. Bella, who's your replacement Edward?" Jessica asked me. Jessica was engaged to Mike Newton.

"Don't have one" I replied quietly trying not to think to much about Edward Cullen.

"It's okay Bella. You'll find a better man someday" Angela assured me. This is why I loved Angela for a best friend. "Thanks" I mumbled.

We spent the rest of the meal listening to Jessica talk about the her and Mike's wedding. Poor Mike.

"So, what about you and Ben?" I asked Angela when Jessica left to the bathroom.

"Great. Things are starting to work out with us." Angela replied "thanks for asking"

After lunch I went back to the hospital. Bored to death I fixed my nails and made them perfect. They way they always were.

After my nails were at perfection I was about to fix my make-up when the doors flung open, and a tall blond figure stepped in.

Of course _I _recognized him. "Carlisle?" I asked the blond man turned to me. He looked for a moment, and then said "Why, Bella. You've changed so much!"

"Can't say the same for you" I told him. He looked exactly the same as he had five years ago. But then another man stepped in. O. No.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-You probably know who it is already. please review. **

**Enjoy! (which you probably won't because this is going to be a sad story, and in this story you're probably going to say "screw you Edward Cullen" after reading)**

**EPOV **

I stepped into the hospital after Carlisle. Carlisle had been called by his old friends at the hospital to come and visit them. Carlisle could not get out of this, and decided that he might as well bring the family with him.

But when I turned to the receptionist I was shocked. A beautiful girl was sitting there. Her hair was waving around her face. And when she looked up at me. I stared into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of Isabella Swan.

"Bella! What have you done with your life?" I asked her puzzled.

"The best I could do" she said angrily I noticed Carlisle had left my side. "You left to help me. You just made it worse. You're still 17, and I'm 23, and receptionist at the hospital." She shook her head "you know what?" she asked me quietly "I find no need to live anymore if you're not going to love me enough to change me into one of _you. _Goodbye" She said and stood up, but was about to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Bella" I said swerving her to face me. Tears were rushing down her face, through her eyes it looked like she was in pure agony. I hated when she did that to me. "Bella, you know that I love you more than anything in the world. But I would destroy your life if you became one of us." I told her hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me for wanting to protect her.

"It's to late" she sneered her eyes now full of hate, and the tears stopped falling "you already destroyed my life. So if you'll excuse me I'd like to end it."

And with that she pulled her arm free, and stormed out of the hospital.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Please Review!**

** BPOV  
**

As I came out the door I saw many familiar faces right beside my car. I owned a black Mercedes Guardian. Edward had bought it for me just before he left.

As I neared my car I noticed a Mercedes S55 AMG right beside it. Five figures were standing outside their car talking.

One was leaning against the left back door. I recognized this person to be Jasper Hale.

A shorter figure was standing beside him; holding his hand. That would be Alice Cullen. One of my best friends. Or used to be one of my best friends.

Across from Alice, and Jasper was a big bulky figure, and a tall slim figure. Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie looks like a supermodel.

And leaning against _my _Mercedes guardian was Esme Cullen. Married to Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Esme was always like a mother to me. She was sweet and caring.

I stormed over to them and pulled open the drivers door to my car. Rosalie noticed me and turned to face me.

"Bella?"she asked staring at my face. "Whatever it is I don't care" Normal 0 false false false EN-CA X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- I answered shortly slaming the door to my car shut.

I revved the engine a bit and drove out of the parking lot.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I kept driving and driving. I heard a car behind me, and I looked into the review mirror to see if it was Edward.

Typically it was Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG with Edward at the wheel. I drove faster making the distance between us bigger.

I kept going, Edward not giving up. then I suddenly got an idea. The Cullen's were not allowed in La Push.

I kept driving until I reached La Push beach. Edward was no longer behind me.

I climbed out of my car, and walked to the cliff side. The water rushed down below dangerously fast.

And the next thing I knew, I was falling into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- You probably will hate me after I finish this story, but I'm just trying to point out that Edward may not be as nice, and perfect as Bella thinks he is. By the way I want to thank eveyone for their reviews. And btw I think voi ch'intrate**** is great and I love their story The Great Bird Migration** **is great!** **Enjoy everyone, and please review!**

** BPOV**

I felt myself falling for what felt like an eternity. When I finally hit the water I just fell. The waves pulling me deeper, and deeper into the water.

I hated Edward. All my life I knew I would find the perfect man.

I sank deeper.

When I met Edward I instantly knew that he was "The Perfect Man" until this day.

I knew he loved Tanya more. _He_ wouldn't have to fight off all of the wolves to keep us together for all eternity.

Of course he didn't love enough to do _that._ He let me get older (in looks) than him. How I hated him for that.

The water pulled me deeper. I nolonger had enough oxygen in my body. I hit the bottom of the ocean. I suddenly felt fear of death. Sure Edward had completely ruined my life, but what about the pain of dying?

I push my self up trying as much as possible to reach air. Finally my head surfaced, and I breathed in as much air as I could, bringing some water in too.

I flaied my arms about to keep me up. The waves decided to take advantage of me being surfaced, and they pushed me into the rocks.

Most of the rocks were pointy, and hurt a lot. Just as I breated in more air, my body was smashed into the rocks again. This time it hurt more than ever.

Pain seared through my body. My body went limp, and fell; hitting the sand underneath me with a loud "thud."

Everything went black.

**AN-So what do you think? Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Okay, here's more, but just to let you know this chapter is not the end of the story. I have a lot more ideas to add. Another fan fic: Red by ****.Cucumber.** **It's a great story! Enjoy!**

** EPOV**

I was horrifyed when I saw Bella jump off of the cliff. I didn't really care about the treaty anymore. If I could save Bella we would go far away. I would change her, because I knew if I didn't she would attempt to kill herself again. I raced to the cliffside as fast as I could feeling the wind whip against my face. "Bella" I called out.

I looked down into the water. I could see her body sinking. Lower. Lower. She wasn't even trying to save herself.

But, then her head emerged the water. I could hear her taking deep breaths. I watched her crash into the rocks.

I couldn't stand watching anymore. I dove into the water. Unfortuantly I was to late. Just as my body hit the water; her head hit one of the rocks. Her body fell into the water. I swam down to where her body lay restless at the bottom of the ocean. I grabbed her and swam to the surface. I quickly climbed up the cliffside.

Instead of checking her pulse, I ran. I ran far away from La Push. Finally I reached our meadow. I lay her down, and searched her body for a pulse.

I found nothing. Soon Carlisle arrived. Her examined Bella quickly. "I'm sorry Edward, but she hit her head on ther rock hard enough that it killed her." Carlisle told me sadly shaking his head.

I just sat there unable to take in the news. I woundered if she was happy where she was now. Probably more happy than she was with me.

Emmett soon arrived, and thought it was fun to keep punching me-hoping that I would get up when I had enough.

Rosalie soon arrived, and sat in front of me. "Edward, it's okay. Either way you would have had to let her go. And, anyway. I think you would be happy with Tanya." Rosalie said as comforting as she could. "Please think about this." That was the first time she had ever been nice to me.

Strange enough I did think about it. Sure, Tanya was pretty, nice, and at least I could hear _her_ thoughts.

Alice arrived and gave me a pleading look. _Please not so soon._ Her thoughts also pleading. "Fine" I murmed in a low voice, but Alice knew it was ment for her.

When Jasper arrived I was grateful. He sat with me for about a day there. I didn't move an inch. Alice stayed, sitting with Jasper. Carlisle left to tell Charlie the bad news. Esme went with him to give me some space. _I love you. Do what you think is right_ were her last thoughts before she left. Rosalie stayed only hoping to get an answer. Emmett go bored so her went out into the forest to play with a bear because he had gotten bored with sitting around watching me.

After my day of pondering there I finally decided on my answer. Alice jumped up and down screaming "Yay!" She was sometimes really weird. I turned my head slightly.

"Yay! Edward moved, now let's get out of here." I head Emmett below from somewhere in the forest.

A second later he arrived carrying a big bear.

Slowly I nodded my head. Rosalie stood and walked over to me. I also stood, and found myself hugging theone sister that I found myself always hating.

**AN-Once again it's not over. ** **  
**


	6. Epilogue

**AN-Okay the end of the story is this chapter. Good Story:Mom won't be Proud by Zombie's Run This Town. Enjoy! (yeah I know it's really short)  
**

** EPOV **

Tanya came bouncing down the stairs in a kinda Alice way. Tanya and Alice were becoming a like now. Alice would spend about an hour or so with Tanya in the morning.

Tanya was wearing a black dress with a v-neck, and black open-toe shoes. **(see picture in profile). **"Hey Eddie" She called running up to me.

"Hello Tanya" I said taking her hand. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Of course" Tanya replied. Rosalie, and Alice came down the stairs in a swift movement.

Every since the day in the meadow Rosalie had been _really_ nice to me. She was ecstatic at our wedding last year.

After the meadow Tanya was really happy that I liked her. After a year I had proposed and we had a huge wedding-with Esme and Alice enjoying themselves planning it.

Alice, Tanya and Rosalie became the best of friends after the wedding. Esme was happy I was happy, and Carlisle was glad I had moved on from Bella.

Emmett was annoyed that Tanya was with Rosalie all the time, and he never got to spend time with her. (He found it boring to be with the girls because they all talked about "girly stuff." And Jasper was happy he wouldn't have to spend another day with me in the meadow.

Alice gave me a little wave, and Rosalie gave me a reassuring smile, that made me smile.

"Let's go Eddie." Tanya pulled me out of the house, and we slid into the car; off on vacation to Jamaica.

**Ta da! That's it. Edward lives happily ever after with Tanya!**


End file.
